The Snake and the Gryffin
by Graveyard Huntress
Summary: What happens when a girl in Gryffindor falls in love with boy in Slytherin and has an over prtective older brother?
1. Can't we go in our Pajamas?

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Or any of the Wesleys.  
I do own: Chase, Ginni, Drea, Tommy, and my alter ego Jeff!

* * *

I groaned rolling over. Oh bad idea. I muttered as the bright sunlight hit my eyes. "Oww." I said yawning as I burred my head under my pillow. "Fine. Im up." I said to myself as I yawned and sat up. I rubbed my amber eyes with my fists before looking at my night stand. "Eight am, way too early for me." I said shrugging as I swung my feet over my bed and onto the floor. I instantly shivered as they hit the cold hard surface. Stretching I walked over to my trunk that held all my stuff. I shuffled through it for a good minute or so before finding something clean to wear. I shuffled over to the showers and took a five minute shower. Least I think it was five minutes. I got out and put on my clothes. I ran into my room to grab my hair brush before heading back to the bath room. I looked at my pale reflection in the mirror. You would think that being out side would have darkened my skin even a bit, but no it just made it lighter.

For all my years at Hogwarts I havent changed all that much. Thinking about past years I can see where I have changed. See Ive grown up a bit. My first year here I got lost a ton. My second year I was looking for secret passages. My third year I was racing my brother though the halls. My fourth year, I started flirting and getting used to teenaged hormones. Now Im in my fifth year I. So far Im still racing my brother, still flirting, and still looking for secret passages. So I havent changed all that much.

Speaking of my brother, my twin brother, I walked into the common room. "Is Tommy up?" I asked the room. "Nope," the normal reply from every one who was in the common room. "Okay thanks." I said running back into my room to put my brush away before running out and back down the stairs to go right up to the boys dorms. I had memorized what room he slept in. Walking into the room quietly I looked around. Good he was the only one in there. Ginning evilly I walked over to his bed. "Tominic" I screeched in a very mother like voice. I watched as he sat up almost instantly.

"Drea?"

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"I hate you." He replied and I grinned.

"I love you too T. Now get up and get dressed in something other then your pajamas."

"Why?" He wined "Can't we go in our pajamas?"

"No not today."

"Why?"

"Cause I said No"

"Arent I the older one?"

"By five minutes."

"Fine, Ill be down in like, Ten minutes okay?"

"Okay." I said with a smirk as I walked out of the room.

I assume he got dressed because fifteen minutes later he was indeed down the stairs. Oh good another thing to talk about.

"That was fifteen not ten." I complained

"Drea you are much too picky."

"You said ten though."

"So? I took five extra minutes."

I blinked and shrugged. "Oh well. Last one down to the great hall is a rotten snitch." I yelled racing for the portrait hole. I turned to look at my brother who looked confused. I sighed and kept on running, hoping that he would catch on. Moments later he did. I grinned over at him as I saw the stairs. Ew stairs I thought to my self. Stairs and I dont get along at all. I saw my brother speed a head of me and I sighed. Time to cheat I muttered to myself as I pulled out my wand. "Accio Broom." I said flicking my wand. I held out my hand and moments later I caught my broom stick. Hopping on I flew down the stairs at top speed. Soaring past my brother I grinned. He was sure to be following me in a moment. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Yep perfect timing. "Tominic we have a problem." I shouted making sure he heard me.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Doors. Unlike ghosts. We can not go through them." Im sure the same thing was going through out heads at the same time. They had to have been. We both slowed to a stop and jumped off out brooms. Landing with a _thud _against the ground we sighed and banished our brooms to the dorms. "On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Thee." We shouted in unison before ripping towards the doors of the great hall. People knew our daily routine and were well out of the way as we raced towards them. I was thankful for that. It meant not running into people. We both stopped to thrust open the doors before racing past people and sitting in our seats.

"We really need to stop racing."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because we always tie." Tominic replied with a shrug.

"True." I replied with a smile as I grabbed the bowl of toast. Yes Im a toastaholic. Every one knows once I have arrived the toast is mine. My brother on the other hand has become addicted to this Muggle soda. I think its called Mountain Dew. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Dre!" Wait. I knew that voice.

"Ginni!" I shouted with a smile. Ginni is my best friend. I mean I could tell her any thing. She also gets mad if you miss pronounce her name and get confused with that Wesley, Ginny. I can remember our first year.

_"Hey. Can I sit here?" _

"Um...Yea Sure."

"My name is Ginni. My mom calms its short for Genevieve."

"So. Is It Like that Wesley?" I asked

"No. Its pronounced Jenny." She said with a smile.

She may have been my best friend, but she was also my niece. We look nothing alike. She has beautiful long black hair that curls near the bottom. Mine was orange tinted with red and it was perfectly straight no matter what I did with it. Her eyes were a stunning blue wile mine were the weird amber color. Yea you could say I was jealous.

"Gingin. I thought your mom wouldnt let you come here this year." I said using her nickname that I had given her ages ago.

"Hey. Your favorite uncle doesnt get a hug?" My brother asked pouting falsely.

Ginni rolled her eyes at him before talking to me.

"Well I was like. Mom. Please please please let me go to Hogwarts this year and then she was all like" she paused to sigh. "Okay Ginni you can go." She finished with a smile giving me a hug.

I saw Tommy give her a glare.

"I dont like you any more." He muttered.

"Well I don't like you either." Ginni said sticking her tongue out at him before walking around the edge of the table and giving him a hug too.  
I rolled my eyes at the pair. "You know. If we were not related you two would make a stunning couple." I teased.  
"Drea. Watch it." Tominic muttered glaring at me.  
I smiled innocently at him. "Watch what?"  
"I would watch where you sleep tonight." He muttered at me.  
"Not if I do it first." I said with a smile. Truth is I half expected to get hit in the back of the head.  
"You two are, hopeless" Ginni said shaking her head at us before taking her seat next to me. She yawned, "Its way to early."  
"I agree with that. Tommy?" I asked sweetly.  
"Yea?"  
"What class do we have first today?"  
"Ew."  
"What?" Ginni and I chimed in at the same time.  
"Our first class is Care of Magical Creatures."

"So?" I asked.  
"What's wrong with that?" Ginni finished. She knew me all to well. Sometimes I think we are closer then T and I.  
"Take one guess." He muttered.  
I thought hard. "You don't like Hagrid."  
He shook his head. "Guess number too."  
"Um. We are studding in groups?" Ginni chimed in. Tominic shook his head no.  
"Our first class is with Slytherins."  
"Ew." Ginni and I chimed in again in unison.

"Exactly." He muttered drinking his drink.  
"Any way. Gin sorry I couldn't write to you over the summer."  
"How come you couldn't?" She asked tilting her head to the right.  
"My parents said that me and Tommy had to go to quidditch camp and they wouldn't let me bring Sun."  
"Ew." She muttered and Tominic gave her a weird look.  
"Not ew. That was the best camp ever. Well besides braking a few bones." Tominic said with a shrug.  
"Yea even though I didn't get to write to you. It was awesome." I said with a grin and Tommy shook his head at me and began talking to one of his classmate on some project.  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Any way like I was saying. It was totally rad. I met the cutest guy ever. What was his name again?" I silently cursed my horrible memory. "Any way. He had blond curly hair and bright blue eyes like you." I explained with a grin. I head Ginni gasp and go all wide eyed.

"Does he go to this school?" She asked hoping that he did. "I donno. I can't even remember his name."  
"Andrea I hate you."  
"That's two times today. World record." I said with a grin. This time I felt a _thunk_ to the back of my head. I looked at Ginni who had been glaring at me.  
"You deserved that."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"You two sound like sisters." I knew that voice too it was familiar. It was Australian.

"Chase!" I shouted as he plopped down beside me. "Whoa. Your hair. Its..."  
He gave me his perfect smirk. Yea. I had a crush on him for the past two years I think. It was his perfect Australian accent, his hair, and his eyes. His hair was a red tinted brown and it fell a little below his ears in the back and just barely fell to his ear in the front. His eyes were a blue-green more like an aquamarine color.

Chase was more Tommy's friend, but what ever.

"Robert." Tominic said with a wide grin.  
He glared at Tominic. "Its Chase." He muttered good naturedly as they did their handshake.  
Ginni giggled at me.  
"What?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.  
"You were staring at Chase again." She whispered to me. I silently cursed myself.  
"I really need to stop doing that huh?" I asked as she nodded vigorously.

They were talking about quidditch or girls or something. I didn't care until I looked at the clock. "Oh crap." I yelled jumping up from the table. The others looked at me in confusion. "You guys. We are going to be late." I yelled reaching for my wand.

They looked at each other before jumping up and reaching for their wands wile running. "Accio Broom." We cast it at the same time and held out our hand to catch them. In perfect unison we jumped onto our brooms and sped out of the castle. Thank god we had brooms or we would have never made it there on time. Oh did I mention that we each played for the Gryffindor quidditch team?

Me and Tommy were the beaters. Ginni was one of the chasers and Chase was the keeper.

We jumped off our brooms and fell to the ground all tumbling so we wouldn't brake any thing. We all banished our brooms to our rooms before turning to look at the class. I looked around at them and they all grinned at me.

"You guys. That was the most awesome thing we have ever done." I said with a nod. "We totally have to learn how to do that during the game." I added. We all grouped together as Hagrid approached. I paid a bit of attention as he blabbed on about something or other. I glanced over at Chase. Yea it was totally the hair. Ginni elbowed me in the ribs and I winced. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Ginni I kind of bruised my ribs during camp." I whispered to her and she nodded.  
"You have to be more careful." She whispered back.  
"Yea I know, but what's the fun of being able to play quidditch with out any risks?" I questioned her quietly raising my right eyebrow. She shook her head at me before she motioned to pay attention.

I nodded and paid a bit of attention. He was still blabbing on about something I already knew.

I looked at Tominic who was chatting up one of the female population of the Gryffindor house and rolled my eyes. I looked at Ginni who was paying pure attention to Hagrid. I looked back at Chase noticing that he too was paying attention to Hagrid. I sighed before I caught a glimpse of something I really didn't want to deal with. More like three glimpses. I looked around once more before elbowing Ginni. She glared at me.  
"What?"  
"We have trouble. Big trouble." I muttered pointing to the unmistakable hair of a

* * *

A/n: End of Chapter one. -nods- Yes a clifhanger on chapter one. Bwahahahahah-coughcoughdieliveagain- Let the threats roll in. -grins- -runs away-  
Jeff my alter ego: Shes crazy.  
Me: I'M NOT CRAZY. I SWEAR! 


	2. We have trouble Big trouble

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any of the Wesleys.  
Disclamer: You can not sue me if I make you crazy. You can flame me though.

Disclamer: I do own Drea, Tommy, Ginni, Chase, and Jeff.

On with the story!

* * *

When we last left our four mischief makers:  
I sighed before I caught a glimpse of something I really didn't want to deal with. More like three glimpses. I looked around once more before elbowing Ginni. She glared at me.  
"What?"  
"We have trouble. Big trouble." I muttered pointing to the unmistakable hair of a

* * *

Today on The Snake and the Gryffin: 

"We have trouble. Big trouble." I muttered pointing to the unmistakable hair of a Malfoy and his goons.  
"It was bound to happen." I heard Ginni whisper to me as I pulled out my wand. "Don't start any thing Drea." I heard Tominic whisper beside me. I knew he had his wand out as well. We thought way to much alike for him not to have pulled it out.

He elbowed Chase and I figured he muttered something about watching our backs after class. This was one of the times that I wish we had some of that magical paper that allows us two write something and it lets my friends read it on theirs. Note to self buy some of that paper next time in Hogsmeade. I watched Bleach-boy walk into the group of Slytherins.  
"Crap. Lost him. Any one have a trace on him?" I whispered to my friends. They shook their heads no. "Alright keep close and watch your backs. Malfoy and his goons are bound to start an attack." I whispered sighing glancing at Ginni's watch. Only five more minutes. I decided to pay attention long enough to get the homework and scribble it onto my paper. I stretched and waited for class to be dismissed. I absentmindedly played with my hair before Hagrid dismissed us and wandered back into his hut. "Alright be on the look out for Bleach-boy."

"Who me?" I heard the familiar voice behind me.  
"Watch it Bleach-boy. I've got friends."  
"You mean the ones that have deserted you?" I growled deeply. "Aww Have I hurt the poor little kitten's feelings?" He asked with a sneer.

I snapped around glaring at him. "I dare you to say that again."  
"Aww. Have I hurt the poor little kitten's feelings?" He said grinning evilly.  
I whipped out my wand and pointed it at him. "I would watch it Malfoy." I growled. Just what I needed. To get green lumps or something like that. Thankfully next period was a free one. We both had our wands pointed at each other and were having a glare down. "You are outnumbered kitten." He said still grinning.  
"Bring it." I muttered continuing to glare at him. I heard foot steps behind me. I turned towards them. My mistake.  
"Expelliarmus." He shouted. I flew backwards loosing my grip on my wand. "Now lookie here." He said picking up my wand. "Little kitten here has lost her wand." He added looking at me and twirling my wand in his fingers.  
I glared at him. "Give me back my wand." I growled angrily.  
"Alls fair in love and war." He said sweetly. "I think I'll just keep kitten's wand. What do you think?" He asked his goons. They nodded.

"Alright. Malfoy what do you want?" I asked trying to calm down.

"To torture you."

"Figures." I muttered to myself.  
"What was that?" He asked and I growled at him again.  
"I said it was none of your business. " I snapped.  
"That's far enough kitten. " He said grinning again as he cast the binding spell on me.

I struggled against the invisible binds.  
"Sit tight kitten." He said with a grin before muttering some other spell to make me brake out in large red lumps. He then turned and walked with his goons back to the castle.  
I really need to talk to Dumbledore about that boy. Maybe I can convince him to let me turn ferret boy into a ferret. I sighed and hummed to myself. "They should show up soon when they have noticed I haven't joined them for our daily game of Quidditch."

* * *

Tommy's POV

"Hey. Ginni, Chase" He called looking around.  
"What?" They chimed in unison.  
"Where's Dre?" They all looked around at once.  
"Drea? If this is a game I'm going to kill you." Chase yelled.  
"This is no joke." Tominic said slightly in panic. "Malfoy." He muttered growling. "Come on." He said turning around and heading down the magical stair way towards the entrance hall. "If you see Malfoy. Kill him. No one messes with my sister and gets away with it." He added completely pissed. They stormed to the entrance hall and saw no sign of Bleach-boy.  
"Alright team assemble." Tominic announced. Ginni and Chase walked in front of him. "Look every where. If we see her send off Red sparks. Alright?"  
"Alright." Ginni shouted and Chase nodded. "Are we allowed to use our brooms?" Chase asked raising his eyebrow.  
"Course." Tominic replied placing his hand in the center of them. Chase placed his hand on top of Tominic's and Ginni placed her hand on top of the other boy's.  
"SART" Tominic yelled thrusting his hand into the air.  
"Sart?" Ginni question.  
Tommy rolled his eyes. "Search and rescue team. Duh." He said with a grin.  
"Oh." Chase and Ginni said blinking as Tominic raced for the doors. "Hello. Earth to Hair boy and Night girl." He called from the doors.  
Chase glared at Tominic at the same time Ginni did. "Coming Ever-So-Hyper-Master" Ginni said running down the stairs and out of the door with Chase following behind. "Accio Broom."  
"Accio Broom."  
"Accio Broom." They said one right after another.  
"Alright. Ginni Lake." Tominic instructed.  
"Yes Sir." She chorused flying towards the lake.  
"Chase. Hut." Tominic Instructed again.  
"Yes Sir." He said with a nod before flying towards Hagrid's hut.  
"Tominic. Quidditch field." He said to himself as he flew in that direction.

* * *

I looked to the sky. If I knew my brother like I did they would be flying on broomsticks. I saw some one on a broom.  
"Oy Down here!" I yelled as loud as I could. I saw the figure stop and raise their hand to the sky as a red spark flew towards the sky.

Tominic looked up and saw the red sparks. "Some one found her." He muttered to himself as he followed the red sparks. He saw another figure approaching the sparks as well. He slowed down when he saw the figure. It was Chase.

I looked up and saw to other figures. "Thank god." I muttered with a sigh. "Oy! You guys going to come down here any time soon?" I yelled up at them.  
"Coming oh dearest sister of mine." Tominic yelled back down at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. They all dived for me and stopped inches from the ground.  
"Ew. Drea you don't look so good." Ginni said pointing out the obvious.  
"No. Duh. Ginni." I muttered sarcastically.  
"What happened to you?" Tominic asked.  
"Malfoy." I said with a nod. "He took my wand and bound me." I added hinting that they should un-bind me.  
"Oh. My. God. I'm. Going to. Kill. Him." Ginni announced with a nod.  
"Can I help?" Chase asked with a grin.  
I sighed. "Hello? He bound me." I said slightly annoyed.  
"Oh. Right." My brother said with a nod as he pulled out his wand and un bound me.  
"And he stole my wand."  
"Oh. Accio Drea's Broom." He said flicking his wand and held out his hand. Being my brother he missed it and it hit him in the head nearly knocking him off his broom.  
I grinned at him before picking up my broom. "To the Hospital wing." I shouted and pointed before zooming off in that direction. They rolled their eyes at me before following. I jumped off my broom when I got to the front doors. I pulled the hood on my cloak over my head so no one could see the big red lumps. I banished my broom to my room and walked inside going quickly to the Hospital wing.  
"Eh. You guys don't have to follow me you know." I told Ginni, Tommy, and Chase.  
"We are your friends. It's what we do."  
"Thank you smart alack Ginni," I muttered shaking my head. I felt something hit me in the back of the head. "Oww. What was that for?" I asked my brother.  
"I don't know. I felt like doing it."  
"Ew. Tommy."  
"Ew. Drea get your head out of the gutter."  
"Make me…On second thought don't." I said running now. Crap. I turned the corner quickly and in moments I was there. I slid in out of breath and Madam Pomfrey gave me a glare. I looked up innocently.  
"Yes Miss Thomas?"  
"Malfoy." I muttered hopping onto one of the beds. She shook her head at me before walking over.  
"You know. If you keep starting fights with him I might just have to teach you how to cure yourself." She said caringly.  
"I didn't start it this time. He did. I swear. And he took my wand." I explained telling the truth. She sighed and waved her wand making the huge lumps disappear.  
"Thanks." I said with a smile before returning to my friends.  
"Alright to Dumbledore." I said pointing towards the door before running. You would think that I was the hyper one. No. Trust me. Tommy is way more hyper most of the time. I had gone to see Dumbledore on multiple occasions.  
"Cauldron cake." I said clearly to the stone gargoyle that guarded the passage way that lead into Dumbledore's office. It moved away so I could walk up the stairs and I was quickly followed by Tommy, Chase, and Ginni.  
"Ah. Mr. and Miss Thomas, Miss Marlstone, and Mr. Chase." Dumbledore greeted us and motioned to the four chairs in front of his desk. I sat on the one of the two in the middle and on my right sat Ginni and on my left sat Tommy and on his left sat Chase.  
"So what brings you to my office?" Dumbledore questioned raising one of his eye brows. "Well sir. I um..Well. I kind of got in a fight with Malfoy and he kind of stole my wand." I muttered looking at the ground.  
He shook his head. "Fawkes go get Minerva" He said talking to his phoenix that instantly flew off. I continued to stair at the ground and I heard Ginni cough politely to brake the silence.  
"So um sir. May I turn Malfoy into a ferret?" I asked with a small grin. I saw a twinkle in his eyes before he looked up. Moments later Professor McGonagall walked in looking distressed.  
"What have these four students gotten them selves into?" She asked glaring at us.  
"They didn't do any thing. It appears that Mr. Malfoy had gone and stolen Miss Thomas' wand." Dumbledore said calmly. How he could be that calm when there was only ten minutes to get my wand was beyond me.

I looked at Dumbledore before looking at the professor. They had to be communicating with out voice or something. Moments later she stalked out of the room.  
"So..Um..Whats going on?" I asked confused.  
"Minerva is going to get Mr. Malfoy." He said calmly. "Mr. Thomas, Miss Marlstone, Mr. Chase. Why don't you go to Class?" He asked more like a suggestion. They nodded and walked out the door. I sighed feeling very alone that moment. I always had my twin with me. Well not always but I always had one of my friends with me. I'm sure Dumbledore felt this. I sighed and watched the Door.  
"Miss Thomas."  
I turned and looked at him questioningly. "Yea?"  
"You need to put some separation between you and your friends. It will only hurt worse if you are close."  
"Hurt worse?"  
He just shook his head at me before looking at the door. I looked at the door too. For about ten seconds there was complete silence then after that there was some struggling and in came the Professor and Draco. The professor was dragging Draco in by his ear. I bit my lower lip to stop from giggling. He glared at me.  
"Mr. Malfoy did you and Miss Thomas get in a fight?"  
"Yes." He sneered rubbing his ear.  
"Did you take her wand?"  
"No sir." He said glaring at Dumbledore.  
"Would you give it back?" Dumbledore asked again as more of a suggestion.  
"Yes sir." Draco muttered pulling it out of his pocket. He growled at as he walked up to me. I put my hand out to take my wand. He growled at me again before slapping it into my hand. He turned and stalked away. Oh. I would get him back. Me and my friends were some of the master pranksters. I just needed a good way to get back at him with out getting in trouble. I turned back to Dumbledore and he nodded. I skipped out of the room. This was going to be good, but first I had to get to Potions before I got a detention.

"Dashing through the halls. All by my self. Off to Potions I go. Skipping all the way." I sang indeed skipping. Yea I was weird. I couldn't help it though. It was in my nature. I would need to hurry.  
"Dashing through the Halls. All by my self. Off to potions I go. Running all the way." I sang now running down the stairs of the dungeons. Last thing I needed was to run into Malfoy. Good thing I didn't. Dashing into my spot moments before the bell rang. I sighed with relief sinking into my chair. Catching my breath quickly I looked around.  
"Where are they?" I muttered to myself.  
"What was that Miss Thomas?" Snape asked me growling slightly.  
"Nothing sir." I said paying attention. This was one of those classes that I did have to pay attention in. I glanced behind me. No. Not there either. Oh that's right. They had to sit way over there. I sighed and paid attention. We were going to be paired up. Please don't pair me up with Malfoy. Please don't pair me up with Malfoy.  
"Mr. Chase and Miss Marlstone."  
Please don't pair me up with Malfoy. Please don't pair me up with Malfoy.  
"Mr. Thomas and Miss Traveno."  
Please don't pair me up with Malfoy.  
"Miss Thomas and Mr. Malfoy."  
Damn it. He paired me up with Malfoy. I sighed and picked my stuff up and placed my self in the seat next to his.  
"Malfoy I don't want to do this any more then you do."  
"Good. At least we agree on one thing." He muttered. "So you make the potion and I get a good grade."  
"That's not fair. You have to do some work too."  
"Make me."  
"Miss Thomas."  
"Yes sir?" I asked before hearing a loud

* * *

I know I am so evil. Two cliff hangers. Two chapters.  
Jeff: -grumbles- You are mean. A Loud what? -wines-  
You will just have to wait till I update huh?  
Jeff: -grumbles again- You have no idea whats going to happen next do you?  
-grins- I do too. I win. 


End file.
